


Practice Makes Perfect... Sometimes

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Fluffy. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect... Sometimes

Austin knows when Erin's watching him, smirking as, finally he finishes unpacking his stuff, turning to look at her, knowing instantly what is about to happen and laughing when Erin leaps at him, catching her before dipping her slightly and kissing her softly. 

"You... are getting predictable babe."

"Yeah well, practice makes perfect..."

"You plan to keep jumping at me then?"

"Maybe..."

He can't help but laugh at her slight pout, kissing her gently. 

"Good job I love you then, Miss Whiplash."


End file.
